Sophisticated three-dimensional audio effects, such as those used in virtual and/or augmented reality (VR/AR) systems, require a detailed representation of an environment in which loudspeakers reside in order to generate a correct transfer function used by effect algorithms in the VR/AR systems. Also, reproducing the three-dimensional audio effects typically requires knowing, fairly precisely, the relative location and orientation of loudspeakers being used. Currently, known methods require manual effort to plot a number of recorded measurements and then analyze and tabulate results. This complicated setup procedure requires knowledge and skill, which prohibits an average consumer from self-setup and also may lead to human error. Such a setup procedure also requires expensive equipment further prohibiting the average consumer from self-setup. Alternatively, known methods resort to simple estimations, which may lead to a degraded experience.
There is a need for a networked loudspeaker platform that self-organizes into a system capable of accurate environment measurements and setup without human intervention beyond a simple request to perform a setup procedure.